Redemption
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: Andre wrestles with his past as a dark angel and Monica tries to help him, will she suceed or will they both fall to the torment of the dark side please read and review


Redemption third in the Journey of The Heart Series

By Andrewsblueangel

One 

Destiny continued to follow Andre knowing that the fate of the world and Monica's life depended on helping him realize that what he had done before as a dark angel was forgiven blotted out by God's loving forgiving and mercy.

Grace enabled everyone to be saved and God's grace was endless. Destiny imagined it reached the ends of the earth and there was no one it couldn't touch.

Destiny had met Andre outside of a small church after he fled from Monica and the other's his desperation and guilty feelings overwhelming him to the point of being unable to cope with what Beeze a dark angel worse then he had ever been was doing to Monica.

He had trapped her in her own worst fears many of them involving what Andre had done to his friends in the past.

Andre had run from Destiny and wouldn't go inside the church feeling that deep down he was still that evil angel filled with hate and anger and even jealousy towards Monica Tess and especially Andrew.

Andrew was everything he wanted to be but felt he fell short. He even had Monica's devotion and friendship something he dearly wanted but felt was ruined by the ugly things he had done.

Destiny watched as he crossed against a light and a car came racing straight at him blaring its horn at him. The driver Destiny saw as she ran to push Andre out of the way was none other then her arch enemy Beeze.

He was the opposite of everything she and the angels were fighting for in this sometimes crazy world.

He wanted darkness and pain she and the angels wanted God's light and joy everlasting.

She tackled Andre who seemed to want the car to hit him.

They rolled over and over Andre fighting her every step of the way.

"Stop Andre. God loves you. He doesn't want you to die." She said as the two landed unharmed in some bushes.

"I'd be better off dead. So would everybody else." He said tears streaking his cheeks even as Destiny brushed them away with a tissue.

"What do I tell Monica, Andre you may be the only one who can help her. Beeze is like poison. He plants doubts tells you lies until you believe them. He serves the father of liars and of darkness. I know deep inside you feel badly for what you've done in the past but you must realize that is over. God has wiped the slate clean and so has Monica. If she thinks you've given up then so will she. If that happens Tess and Andrew will give up and Beeze will destroy God's perfect plan. He will destroy countless lives that could have had a chance to turn to God. You would not be better off dead. God wants to give you life Andre. Let him." She said as she held him tightly to her.

He sobbed in her embrace.

How he wanted to believe her but Beeze was whispering putting dark images and evil thoughts in his mind trying to turn him into the same type of prisoner that Monica now was.

Destiny glowered at him.

"Get thee behind me Beelzebub. You are my enemy and the enemy of all those who belong to God." She said firmly helping Andre to stand and holding his hand close to her heart.

Beeze simply laughed.

But Destiny was not afraid. She was through allowing Beeze to torment her newfound friend.

"Leave Beeze. You are not wanted here." She said and Beeze cackled again sending chills through her.

"You are nothing but a child. I want to here it from the angel. This child put her life on the line for you, let's see if you will do the same for her." He said and at that moment he snapped his fingers and wild dogs came out of nowhere growling and snarling viciously and heading straight for Destiny.

Destiny cried out afraid as the dogs lunged at her.

Andre shoved her aside unable to handle the thought of this loving child being ruthlessly mauled by dogs.

The dogs leapt on him as he tried to get away. Destiny cried out terrified for her friend as the dogs attacked him.

She pulled off as many as she could but Andre collapsed as she got the last dog off him.

An ambulance was screaming towards them as she helped Andre lay against her. Dear God she prayed as Andre fainted in her arms please let him be alright please...

Two 

Monica was being shielded by Tess and Andrew. Raphael and Sam were advancing on Monique Tessa and Kathleen.

Raphael smirked at the terrible trio. "Two against three, there's a fair fight." He said with an uncharacteristic note of sarcasm.

"Who said we fight fair?" Kathleen threw back her eyes narrow as she suspiciously watched Raphael.

"Who said anything about you three, I was talking about Sam and I. The gloves are off there are no rules except God always wins. No matter what happens to us God will be the victor." Raphael said and the three dark angels glared at him.

"You're a fool if you believe in God." Kathleen spit.

"You're a fool if you don't." Sam countered and with that it was all out war.

Angels against demons good verses evil. The age old battle was on again and it seemed there was nothing anyone could do to prevent it.

It was the beginning of the end and Kathleen was determined that good was going down once and for all, evil would finally have its day and then God would hurt she herself would see to that, all eternity was forever doomed.

The angels had finally met their match...

Andre was being patched up at the nearest hospital St Paul's. Destiny fretted as he was stitched up and he winced in pain as they gave him a shot.

"Andre those dogs could have killed you." She said with tears streaking her cheeks.

"That car could have killed you." Andre countered and they both at the same time asked each other "Why?"

They both looked at each other each knowing the answer.

"It's my entire fault." Andre moaned.

"Andre, you have got to stop believing Beeze, he's poisoning your mind just like he's done to Monica." She said and the angel of light began to weep softly.

"Poor Monica." He mumbled. "She's done so much for me and Beeze is using me to torment her."

"Which is why you've got to stop him. He's hurting Monica and using you to do it, the question is ,are you going to let him?"  
Destiny said giving Andre a light hug so as not to hurt where the dogs had gotten him.

It was at that moment that a bright light filled the hospital room they were in and Gloria appeared before them.

Her face wore a worried expression and she kept shaking her head muttering "Its not going well at all not at all."

"What's happening Gloria?" Destiny asked softly not liking the nervousness emanating from the young angel.

"Our side is loosing the fight. The dark side has overpowered them and they have our friends locked away with no warmth or light. They are at this very moment trapped in the own minds with Beeze tormenting them and that's not all..." Gloria said wondering if she should tell them the rest.

Armageddon had been set in motion and the world at this very moment was in utter chaos. There was no sunlight anywhere and people were going from utter madness to crime sprees unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. People were being followed by demons urging all to commit the worst crimes and exhibit the worst possible behaviors...

The weather two was as wicked as the one who had set all this in motion, Beeze. The weather went from horrific thunderstorms with gale force winds and golf ball sized hail to blizzards in places such as Florida that rarely ever saw snow.

Food and water were scarce and a generous nature was even scarcer. Everyone was stealing just to survive and the looting was horrific, not a store hadn't been broken into.

It was imperative that Andre come around and fight Beeze. It was the only hope not only the angels but the world had.

But from the despondent look in Andre's eyes healing wasn't going to come anytime soon. Gloria and Destiny shared a look and a single thought.

It was time for something drastic to be done.

Even though Andre was unwilling the two grabbed him about the arms and pulled him out of the hospital. He needed to see what was happening, he needed to see what was being done to his friends.

This could not be allowed to go on.

Before they could act any further the ground shook and the three screamed in fear as the earth seemingly opened up and swallowed them within it...

When they stood up after being dropped against cold hard rock they gasped in shock and Andre cried out as their friends lay limply on the ground.

Monica Tess and Andrew lay motionless on the gray slate ground floor.

Raphael and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

Andre knelt beside Monica as Gloria and Destiny knelt beside Tess and Andrew.

None of them were breathing.

As Andre held Monica he knew that this couldn't go on any longer.

This was happening because of him.

Andre stood up and began walking into the darkness ignoring the cries of Gloria and Destiny as they called out his name.

He knew that it was time to end this. He would do the only thing that he could. He would trade his lives for that of his friends...His last thought as he faced Beeze in the darkness alone was that at least his friends would be safe. He would trade himself so that they could live but there was one stipulation that Beeze had to agree to if he was to get Andre's soul.

Order had to be restored as everyone knew it and he Monique Kathleen and Tessa could never again bother his friends.

Beeze agreed but with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Andre went with Beeze hesitantly twisting to look back to where his three friends lay lifelessly in the caves.

He stopped suddenly.

"I don't trust you Beeze. I want to see them first." He said and Beeze with an amused smile agreed.

"You are right not to trust me of course." He laughed and they walked back through the darkness not knowing what they were about to meet.

God had a plan just as he always did. This was all happening for a reason and Andre had yet to understand that reason but understand he would. 

God set His plan in motion using all of angels His and heavenly power to set things right.

It was time for the world to see a miracle such as hadn't been seen since the days of Moses.

It was time once again to grab people's attention and let them know that He was stil there waiting for them to turn to him.

He sat back and watched as Andre encountered the first part of His miracle...

This was a drama yet to unfold...

Three

What Andre didn't know was that Beeze had showed him all images all lies. What he had seen was what the demon imagined he wanted to see.  
His friends were not lying in the caves at all it was his arch tormentor playing mind games yet again.

He couldn't see Andrew holding Monica's limp body with tears in his eyes as he watched Andre walk away with Beeze.

Tess and Destiny were crying and these were the images God's spirit was placing in Andre's mind now.

What Beeze and others like him would never understand was that in the end God was the ultimate ruler over heart and soul. Not only over heart and soul but of the mind as well.

"You tricked me, Monica Tess and Andrew they are okay. You wanted me to come with you so that you could take them down again." Andre said as realization filled him.

Lies he should have known better. The devil had played games with his mind and he had let him. Dear God Monica was still trapped by Beeze, was it to late to save her?

What about Destiny was she okay too? She had saved his life she had gone after him even though he felt at the time because of what he'd done in the past he didn't deserve true love or friendship especially not from the angels he'd hurt so much.

Sobbing he said a silent prayer "Please Father help me. I know I have done wrong but your mercy and grace are bigger then the universe. Can you still help me or is my soul lost forever?"

Beeze snickered as he heard Andre's prayer.

"Your God can't help you now. You loose Andre and so does your pretty little Monica and her friends." The demon said with glee in his voice.

Andre was sickened at the thought that he could have wrought so much havoc.

"If I'm going down demon you are going with me." Andre said and snapped his fingers.

They were back on earth and Andre stared around at the crumpled buildings the running frightened people and the darkened foreboding sky.

He cried out to see God's beautiful world on the brink of destruction and all because he had listened to the words Beeze had spoken.

He advanced towards Beeze and was about to pounce on him when he heard a familiar frightened angelic voice calling out "Andre, help me please help me." It was Monica he was sure of it.

Andre glowered at Beeze.

"Your days are numbered beast if you have even harmed one hair upon her head. I shall throw you into the pit myself and beg of God Almighty to seal you in your own torment if you have even put a finger on her." He said amazed at the sudden strength and power of his words.

Even Beeze drew back and cowered at the sound of the authority in Andre's voice.

Quickly Beeze pushed Andre through a lighted tunnel that he hoped would take him to Monica. He had to stop this, it wasn't time and he knew he needed Monica's help to do it. He only hoped that God would stay his hand and not pour out the judgments to his appointed time. He prayed as he fled through the tunnel to find Monica that it was not to late for redemption his and mankind's...

Four 

When Andre found Monica's shimmery angelic form she ran to hug him.

She kissed his tear stained face and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Monica. I'm so sorry for what I have put you through. I don't deserve forgiveness but I pray that is what I will receive." He said softly his chest heaving with sobs and his mind racked with guilt.

"Stop Andre. God has already forgiven you and so have I. Don't be afraid to accept forgiveness. It is the start of true healing. I forgave you a long time ago my friend. I know you are sorry and so does God. What you need to do now is forgive yourself. "Monica said as he let her words speak to his heart and fill him with joy once again.

"I want to but I'm afraid Monica. I've done so much..." He said and would've said more but Monica put a finger to his lips.

"Forgiveness Andre. It all begins with forgiveness. God loves you and so do I. Andrew and Tess and Destiny they love you too. We all need you Andre and so does God. You can stop all this craziness if you just let go and let God. We can't undo all this but you can, just by letting go. Do you really think God isn't big enough to help you through this? You are not alone Andre. Not ever alone." She said and the lost angel considered her words.

He hugged her tightly and she could feel him shaking trembling with the release of letting go and giving everything up to God.

He sobbed until he could barely stand and Monica had to sit with him in the grass.

"Even when we are weak Andre God is strong. Look at what is happening because of you letting God. Indeed He is incredible and His strength awesome. Look around you my friend." She said and even as she disappeared from holding him he saw that life on earth was slowly returning to normal.

He saw people helping people all around him and he was delighted to see Destiny helping him up off the grass of the park.

Quickly he pulled the girl into a hug causing her to laugh with happiness and cry with relief that he was okay at the same time. She kissed his cheek and mopped up his tears with a handkerchief.

"I will never forget what you have done for me my friend. I will never forget that you have been like an angel watching over me." He said as they walked towards Andrew Tess and the still limp form of Monica being held in Andrew's arms.

"Would you do the honors Andre?" Andrew asked and instinctively André knew what he meant.

"Nahh." He said. "I think we should both do it." He said and Andrew chuckled.

"I like the way you think." He said and they each took a cheek on Monica's pale face and kissed it.

Destiny giggled and Tess rolled her eyes.

"I think I am going to be sick and why don't you two ever do that for me?" She grumbled and the two burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Monica stirred in Andrew's arms and opened her eyes to look at Tess. "I don't know why they don't do it for you Tess. I'm just special I guess." She said groggily as Andrew set her on her feet.

"I am going to get you for that Monica. You realize this means war." the older angel said as she chased an unsteady but laughing Monica around the park.

On her way around Andre and Andrew she Tess was grabbed by both angels. They each planted a wet sloppy kiss on her cheeks and said in unison "There Tess now you're special too."

Tess normally would have lectured the daylights out of the pair of them but as Monica and Destiny watched Tess held both her angel babies close.

She urged Destiny and Monica to join them and as other people in the park watched she urged them to join in the biggest group hug that was ever seen in that area of town and the one that would never be forgotten.

As more people hugged they could hear Beeze's angry voice trying to get them to listen to him but they ignored him.

They listened to Tess's lovely voice sing ode to joy and watched in awe as heavenly angels surrounded them in the park fighting off Beeze and his minions. Sam and Raphael were amongst the angels on horseback forcing the demons back to where they belonged.

Never had such a miracle been experienced in such a depressed lonely area as was this shabby worn neighborhood but again this was all part of God's plan. Now Redemption had been accomplished it was time to rebuild and show His glory and power once again...

The angels and humans banded together with paint brushes mops brooms and other assorted materials for cleaning.

It was time they thought as the first building to be cleaned up was a church.

With Tess and the people singing hymns the awesome job of rebuilding began for the city had been utterly destroyed...

Everyone was tired but they worked far in to the night and when they stepped into the church at first light they sang and praised God for what a mighty work had been done in the city and it wasn't over yet...

Five

Andre looked around for Destiny and tried to cry out when he saw that she was fighting with Beeze however no sound came when he opened his mouth. He was terribly startled by the fact he could not speak but that didn't stop him from rushing over to defend his friend.

He pulled the demon off of her and she cried out in relief when she was free of him.

Beeze struck Andre hard and down the angel went laying mutely on the ground not even a whimper emitting from him.

Destiny ran over and gathered Andre in a loving protective embrace.

Andrew Monica and Tess came running over and this was when Beeze left with something of a snarl. "This isn't over angels and it will never be over for you girl." He said and vanished before Andrew could take a swing at him.

The three angels turned their attention to Andre and Destiny who was brushing his bangs out of his closed eyes.

"Why won't he wake up and why won't he speak?" She asked her lower lip trembling at the thought that her angelic friend might not wake up.

Andrew gathered the limp angel up and they all headed towards the car that Tess had left running during all of this.

He let Destiny in the car first and she sat in the back seat. Andrew lay Andre close to his friend anjd she held him tightly and she trembled with the thought that angels weren't even safe from someone like Beeze.

Tess Monica and Andrew climbed into the car and turned onto the nearest road looking for signs of the closest hospital.

The four friends only knew one thing, they had to hurry and find help for Andre otherwise in this particular case an angel could very well die. They knew that it was only a matter of time before Beeze attacked again and Andre wasn't strong enough to take it.

Tess drove as fast as she dared knowing that hadn't a moment to lose or they would lose Andre forever to the darkness that he had once been saved from...

Six

Once Andre was settled comfortably in a hospital bed the four gathered around him praying earnestly for their friend.

He seemed to be in and out of consciousness fighting a war within him.

He struggled to come around he struggled to believe that it was all over the nightmare was all forgiven but doubt reined supreme as long as Beeze was there whispering to him.

Doctors and nurses as well as other patients stopped what they were doing to watch Andre fight for his life.

One by one heads bowed and loved poured from the hearts of the people offering up prayers.

One by one the angels began to glow and their light illuminated Beeze.

Every human being in the hospital knew whom they were fighting for Beeze was there worst nightmare as well. Every evil thought and desire and every bad thing happened because of Beeze.

He screamed as the light shone upon his presence he screamed at the prayers being lifted up for Andre.

The people moved closer and closer to Andre and though they didn't know him they knew the battle he fought...

Beeze was crunched into the wall screaming curses at the angels and at all of humanity...

Yet he kept a strong hold over Andre's tortured mind...and it seemed that all the prayers in the world couldn't save him...

The angels wept for their friend and Destiny wrapped her arms around him putting her head into his chest and weeping...please Lord she prayed please help Andre let him know you need him and we do too...

Beeze screeched and lunged at Destiny he was not going to allow a pitiful child to defeat him...

Seven

To Beeze's shock and outrage Andre was sitting up in bed his arms tight around Destiny and his green eyes glaring at the demon.

"Touch one hair on this child's head and you will wish you had never existed, harass my friends anymore and I will chase you from one end of the earth to the other and never ever let you have any peace. Its over Beeze. A little child's love has defeated you. Go now and never be seen near her or my friends again. You will not want to deal with me if you do." Andre said with strength and power, God's strength and power.

Beeze was utterly defeated and he knew it, his hold was gone. He screamed as he vanished.

Destiny helped Andre out of bed. He was pulled into a hug and so was Destiny.

The people in the hospital cheered.

People who had been near death were suddenly healed, people who were in wheelchairs that could not walk suddenly jumped up and danced and cheered each one praising God in a loud voice.

People with horrible diseases were cured. God had used Destiny'slove to bring about miracles, truly amazing miracles.

Andre was released from the hospital and he helped find Destiny a loving home to stay in.

Gone was the fear of Beeze. Gone was the torment of the past...It was finally over praise God...

Eight

Later on the angels walked together and stared at Judge Baker's house. They remebered the kindly Judge that had saved them from the torture of being seperated.

They had never forgotten how he proved Andrew's innocence and reunited them...

They had to deal with some case work but their hearts were unburdened and free it was finally over or so they thought...

If it wasn't Beeze tormenting them it was going to be others that they knew for sure...

They went about their cases trying not to fret over tomorrow...

Occasionally they were concerned for Judge Baker and his family and they lifted up prayers that they would be kept safe...  
But that was not meant to be and neither were the angels hopes to be demon free for some time...It was not over yet and they doubted it would ever be...

look for Careless Whispers Gentle Whispers the final book in this saga that began with Journey Of The Heart this story is by Lily and me


End file.
